Dulce y Muerto Amor
by ItzelEndZ
Summary: Marshall y el dulce príncipe se encuentran una mañana. El vampiro se comporta diferente. Marshall tiene algo importante que decir. ¿Qué estará pasando? Encuentros inesperados y visitas no deseadas. Vamos, Pasen...hay Yaoi! (bueno shonen ai ).


Dulce y Muerto Amor

**Holiwis! Ammm,**

**Advertencia: los personajes me salieron medio (demasiado) OoC, así que tomando eso en cuenta… espero que les guste!**

* * *

-Pero Fiona ¿puedes repetirme a dónde vas?- preguntó el dulce príncipe intentando alcanzar a la chica.

-Ya te lo dije, dulce príncipe, voy al bosque para poder atrapar a algunos duendes coloridos, para así poder manchar el castillo de la reina helada- Dijo Fiona para así desaparecer tras la puerta del dulce castillo.

-está bien….¡CUIDATE!- Le grito el dulce príncipe para después dirigirse hacia la puerta de la cocina- y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó dando vueltas en la cocina – iré a dar un paseo al valle de algodón- dijo para finalmente salir del castillo y dirigirse hacia dicho lugar.

Llegando al valle del algodón se recostó sobre el suelo admirando las nubes. Después de un largo rato, se escuchó un sonido de bajo eléctrico acercándose rápidamente hacia su paradero.

-valla, valla, miren lo que me encontré aquí- dijo un vampiro (muy sexy) de cabellos negros y camisa roja a cuadros con un sombrero muy elegante y guantes hasta los codos.

-ah, el dulce príncipe, dígame ¿Qué hace por estos lugares?- pregunto Marshall acercándose hacia el rostro rosado del príncipe.

-oh, Marshall lee! Que sorpresa verte aquí, dando un paseo, no tenía nada que hacer y pensé que sería bueno tomar aire fresco, ¿gustas acompañarme?- pregunto el dulce príncipe separándose un poco de el rostro de Marshall lee.

El vampiro no dijo nada y se recostó al lado del príncipe poniendo una sombrilla cerca de su cabeza, quedando ambos en silencio unos minutos hasta que el vampiro hablo.

- ¿Y Fiona?

-fue a la caza de duendecillos, para arrojarlos al castillo de la reina helada- respondió tranquilamente el príncipe.

-ohhammmm y como ah estado el castillo últimamente?- Marshall pregunto.

-tranquilo, no ha habido problemas, de hecho demasiado tranquilo, jeje de alguna forma es agradable… ¿porque no has ido últimamente?- el dulce príncipe pregunto.

-ah, eh estado ocupado, mi madre insiste en que debo ocuparme de la nochosfera-

-¿Y porque no quieres?-

-Es mucho trabajo, aburrimiento, y tendría que quedarme hay mucho tiempo, además, lo mío es la música- respondió Marshall tocando su hacha bajo.

-oh, entonces, no tendrías mucho tiempo para salir, y pasear-

-exacto- digo Marshall chasqueando los dedos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento más.

-tengo hambre- Marshall dijo.

- Que te parece ir al castillo, puedo cocinarte algunos moffins- dijo el príncipe con una cara de emoción.

-me parece bien, pero por favor que no sean rosas con corazones, como la última vez.- dijo Marshall levantando una ceja

-ya te dije que eso fue porque la señora pan de canela me dio muchos dulces con forma de corazón y no quería que se desperdiciaran- explicaba el dulce príncipe a Marshall mientras se alejaban del valle de algodón para dirigirse hacia el dulce castillo

Cuando el vampiro y el príncipe chicle llegaron al castillo fueron recibidos por una pequeña mentita.

-hola mentita, hemos venido para cocinar y comer unos deliciosos bocadillos, así que iré a la cocina- el dulce príncipe se fue a la cocina mientras que Marshall y la mentita se quedaron en el vestíbulo.

-señor Marshall Lee, ya le dijo a el príncipe de su enamo..-

-SHHHHH,SHHH,SH,SHHHHH!- el vampiro callo a mentita con sus 2 manos- te puede oír!- dijo gritando en un susurro.

-eso me da a entender que no- mentita decía quitándose las manos de el vampiro.

-vamos menta, ¿estas segura de que le debería decir?- decía Marshall un poco sonrojado y frotándose el cuello.

-en efecto señor Marshall, ustedes 2 tienen mucha compatibilidad, digo, el princpe a veces es muy despistado, y seguramente se confundiría pero.. -

-Marshaaall! Porque tardas tanto- gritaba el dulce príncipe asomándose por la cocina con un mandil rosa y un sobrero de chef del mismo color.

-rayos, enserio tienes que usar eso cada vez que cocinas- gritaba Marshall mientras flotaba hacia el dulce príncipe alejándose de la pequeña menta y así perderse rumbo a la cocina.

-y tu también deberías ponerte esto- decía el príncipe mientras le extendía un mandil rosa a el vampiro.

-no me pondré eso,- respondió Marshall levantando una ceja.

-vamos esto es para que no ensucies tu ropa- decía el dulce príncipe mientras que con un rápido movimiento se lo ponía y se lo anudaba detrás de la espalda- muy bien…. A trabajar!

Unos minutos después…

-enserio hombre no creo que esto sea lo mío- decía Marshall mientras ponía harina en un tazón, de alguna u otra forma el dulce príncipe logro que Marshall ayudara a hacer algunos pastelillos.

-la primera vez es un poco complicado pero…- en eso un cacho de la aguada masa le cayó en la cara al príncipe.

-jajajajajajajajaja!- se reía Marshall hasta que le cayó harina en la cara cosa que lo hizo estornudar, esta vez el príncipe fue quien se carcajeo.

Marshall tomo un poco más de masa y se la lanzo a el príncipe y este en respuesta le aventó más. Y asíempezaron una pequeña guerra. De la cocina salían carcajadas gritos y ruidos de cosas que caían, el ella se veían a el vampiro y a el príncipe llenos de masa de colores, harina, brillantina y corazones de dulces.

-jajajajaja, Marshall basta, basta- el dulce príncipe se encontraba en el piso con Marshall sobre el haciéndole cosquillas.

Las risas fueron cesando y los dos que quedaron en silencio.

-esto no ayudo a que mi ropa no se ensuciara- decía Marshall en el piso a lado del príncipe.

-tu fuiste quien empezó esto, jaja, estas lleno de corazones- decía el príncipe mientas lo voleaba a ver.

-y tú de brillantina - se quedaron un rato ay en el piso hasta que el príncipe hablo.

-deberíamos bañarnos, vamos Marshall deberías quedarte hoy, ya es un poco tarde y no creo que quieras salir con la ropa llena de… todo eso jajaja-

-si tienes razón, esto pesa un poco,- decía Marshall levantándose también y mirándose a sí mismo-¿tienes ropa mía aquí no?

-si, a decir verdad, tengo mucha, buenos vamos- decía mientras empujaba a Marshall fuera de la cocina mientras que mentita entraba

-oh, por favor mentita, avisa que limpien esto, me daré un baño y Marshall se quedara en el castillo esta noche- decía mientras salía de la cocina.

Mentita se quedó un poco pasmada por cómo estaba la cocina, pero un poco después sonrió.

Tomaron unas largas duchas, se pusieron unos pijamas, ya que era más tarde.

-ahh, un buen baño siempre es lo mejor para tranquilizar el cuerpo- decía el príncipe rosado saliendo de el cuarto de ducha.

En eso entro Marshall florando con una camiseta roja y pantalones azules, ambos con las toallas en el cuello.

Marshall se alegró de ver que Gumball vestía aquella playera que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

-Gumball, deberíamos ver una película- dijo Marshall buscando entre las películas que estaban por el televisor. -Hey, está la vi con Fiona, esta buena- decía mientras mostraba la de rastro de calor.

-oh cierto me la presto ella, dice que es la mejor, pero no eh tenido tiempo de verla- decía el príncipe

-bueno pues que esperamos- dijo Marshall empezando a poner la película

- mentita! Puedes traernos palomitas- grito Gumball, para que momentos después entrara la menta con un tazón de palomitas.

-gracias- dijo el príncipe. La menta salió y empezó a sonar la película.

Un rato después se encontrarMarshall y el príncipe, pero este último, se podía una cara de espanto, mientras se abrazaba más a el rey vampiro, esto hacia que Marshall se sonrojara un poco, mientas más tiempo pasaba, el príncipe más arriba de Marshall se encontraba.

-"señor, no puedo encontrar… nuestro rastro de calor"-

Con esa frase la película acabo.

-muy bien, hora de dormir- dijo Marshall levantándose, y alejándose.

-espera, que te parece hacer una pijamada- dijo el dulce príncipe.

-¿porque? ¿ Tienes miedo rosita?- dijo Marshall en tono burlón.

-no- dijo el príncipe ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-está bien, hagamos una pijamada-dijo trasladándose al piso y acostare pecho al piso- ¿que te gustaría hacer?- pregunto al príncipe

-mmmm, platiquemos algo- dijo el rosita imitando al rey.

-de que te gustaría platicar-

-no se, cuéntame algo- dijo divertido el príncipe-

-oh ahora que me acuerdo, ¿ y los panques?- dijo Marshall

-cierto!, jajajaja fue muy divertido intentar cocinar contigo-

-cierto, mi ropa termino con harina donde menos te imaginas- dijo Marshall riéndose.

-y no quiero imaginar-Gumball contesto.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-jajajajaja… Marshall- el príncipe empezó nuevamente a hablar.

-dime-

-hoy estuviste menos burlón que otros días, porque?-

Ok, era una buena oportunidad para decir lo que en verdad sentía por el príncipe, le diría que lo quería y no como amigos.

-B-bueno ve-veras – empezó a tartamudear y su sonrojo apareció, a pesar de que era un vampiro

-Marshall ¿estás bien?- el dulce príncipe había notado eso .

-Y-Yo…yo…Creo- tartamudeaba el rey vampiro, pero viéndolo directamente a los ojos del príncipe, - que, m-me..enam-

De repente, Se oyó como una ventana era quebrada, y una risa chillona se escuchó. Lo que después sucedió fue muy rápido, unos bloques de hielo entraron y congelaron al dulce príncipe, mientas flotaba y salía por la ventana.

-por fin te tengo muajajajajaja- Marshall alcanzo a ver por la ventana rota como la reina helada se llevaba a el príncipe.

-ahhhh! Porque?, no pudiste elegir otro momento?!- gritaba mientras seguía observando y momentos después salía volando tras ella

-valla, Valla príncipe, que bueno fue no verte al lado de esa mocosa, que por cierto lleno de colores mi castillos- decía la reina helada mientras metía a el príncipe dulce en una jaula.

-Reina helada, le pido amablemente que me devuelva a mi castillo, debo decirle que no me acostumbro a la temperatura de aquí- decía Gumball.

-no, ¿porque lo aria?, te quedaras aquí hasta que te enamores de mi- decía mientras se hacia el cabello para atrás

- Ó que yo me lo lleve- una voz se oyó en la ventana.

-¿Marshall?- dijo la reina con algo de incredulidad.

-Marshall!- decía el príncipe juntando sus manos.

-vamos reina, déjame me lo llevo- decía Marshall

-porque, ¿tú para que lo quieres?-

-amm bueno vera- dijo tomándola y alejándola de la jaula de elpríncipe.

-es que, ammmm, bueno es que, yo… de..descubrí que… ammm, yo pod.. el… bueno pues….-

-¿Te gusta no?- dijo la reina levantado una ceja.

-noo, bueno más o menos… si, poquito…- dijo sobándose la nuca.

-ashh…. ¿Y qué? estabas a punto de declararte o que jajajajaja- empezó a reír la reina

-Si- dijo sonrojado el vampiro, la reina dejo de reír,

-¿enserio?- pregunto esta.

-que sí, no llegaste en buen momento- decía un poco malhumorado Marshall.

-ouu- lo siento…no es que me importe, pero ¿qué crees que te valla a decir?-

-NO LO SE! Es difícil, de hecho ya no sé si le diré o no, ¿qué tal si me rechaza?- decía Marshall un poco frustrado.

-ahhh~…..que tal y si hacemos como si lo salvaras de un peligro? - decía la reina

-crees que eso sirva… espera, porque meestas ayudando- pregunto Marshall

-¿que no puedo ser buena almenos una vez en la vida? Además... mereces a alguien que tehaga feliz, y sé que el principito ese es muy despistado, gay, y no sé qué piensa, pero me eh dado cuenta que él también te quiere, si no, como te soportaría hahaha- decía la reina.

-… muchas gracias- y le dio un pequeño abrazo.-y bien ¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Marshall.

-qué tal si hacemos como que peleamos en el aire, y en eso como que se me cae, en eso tu vas y lo cachas-

-me parece muy bien, entonces ¿empezamos?- dijo Marshall mientras ambos de dirigían nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba el dulce príncipe

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ VAMPIRO, ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE EL ES MIO?- grito la reina helada.

-vamos helada, no creo que seas capaz de mantener a alguien como él, se congelara aquí-

-no, él es mío- en eso la reina helada saco al dulce príncipe de la jaula y se lo llevo por la ventana.

-no, espera noooo- gritaba el príncipe.

La reina iba volando más y más alto, con el vampiro siguiéndola.

La reina empezó a atacar a él vampiro con su hielo, mientras él lo esquivaba, el dulce príncipe solo veía como atacaban al vampiro

-si no es mío, no será de nadie, jajajajaja- grito la reina mientras soltaba a el príncipe.

-Marshaaaall- gritaba mientras caía y veía como él vampiro aún era atacado por conos de hielo.

Marshall, fue tras el príncipe, pero no podía llegar a él, ambos estiraban sus manos hasta que sus dedos porfin se pudieron entrelazar, pero unos conos de hielo se dirigían hacia el príncipe dulce, Marshall lo abrazo haciendo que los conos chocaran con su espalda, llegaron al suelo y Marshall se puso de rodillas.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto a el dulce príncipe.

-Marshall, no debiste ir por mí- decía mientras veía las leves cortaduras del vampiro.

-hehe, lo dices por esto, no te preocupes, solo son rasguños- respondió el vampiro.

-pero, tenía miedo de que te lastimaran, la reina te lanzo más hielo de lo usual- el príncipe se puso de pie revisando en cuerpo del vampiro.

-ya te dije que estoy bien- dijo Marshall- Gumball yo…yo

Bien era el momento de declararse al príncipe.

-yo me…- empezó a hablar el vampiro viendo al príncipe directamente a los ojos.- me eh enamo..- no alcanzo a a terminar la frase.

-Dulce príncipe! Marshall!-Era la voz de Fiona, mientras corría junto con cake

-esto es una broma- dijo Marshall golpeando su frente.

-vi que la reina los ataco!- gritaba Fionna.

-No te preocupes ya estamos bien- decía amablemente el príncipe- pero ¿que haces a estas horas? Ya es muy tarde- reclamo

-estamos buscando flores olorosas, salen más cuando es de noche, pero los acompañare al dulce castillo no vaya a ser que la reina helada los quiera atacar otra vez- decía Fiona mientas sacaba su espada.

-no hace falta niña, tu deberías ser la que tenga cuidado- decía Marshall.

-deberíamos acompañarla a casa Marshall, le puede pasar algo- decía Gumball.

-como sea-respondió el vampiro.

-muy bien, Lordmonochrome ven aquí- el príncipe dio un silbido y apareció el unicornio negro, al cual se subieron a él y se fueron volando hacia la casa del árbol donde vivía Fiona.

En el transcurso, Lordmonochrome y cake se hacían ojitos, Fiona y el príncipe Gumball fueron riendo y hablando, mientras que el rey vampiro solo ponía mala cara.

El viaje fue corto. Lordmonochrome aterrizo lentamente frente a la puerta de la casa.

-gracias por traerme príncipe- decía Fiona sonrojada mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-de nada Fiona, bueno me retiro- el príncipe de despidió rápidamente, y al voltear hacia atrás de él no encontró a Marshall, se preocupo un poco, pero aun así se dirigió al castillo.

Se encontraba un poco preocupado por el vampiro, habían acordado hacer una pijamada. Entro a su cuarto y camino en círculos un rato, hasta que vio que algo entraba por la ventana. Se sobre salto un poco, y se acerco a la pared, entrecerró un poco los ojos, intentando ver en la oscuridad.

La sombra se acerco más a él, y pudo reconocer a Marshall, acercándosele.

-Marshall, que alegría vert-

-Gumball, hay algo que debo decirte y eh intentado decírtelo todo el maldito día… creo que me eh enamorado de ti- dijo Marshall con decisión, no iba a dejar que alguien más lo interrumpiera.

-Marshall…- fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que unos labios lo callaran.

Marshall se abalanzo hacia el acorralándolo contra la pared, sintió como poco a poco los labios ajenos iban correspondiendo, y tímidamente el príncipe lo abrazaba por el cuello, esto le dio valor para profundizar el beso. Era un beso tierno, no se querían separar, pero la falta de aire los obligo a alejarse un poco, unos escasos centímetros.

-creo que yo también… te quiero- fue lo que dijo el príncipe sonriendo tímidamente.

Los dos soltaron unas risitas antes de besarse de nuevo.

Quién diría que aquellos dos se complementarían tan bien.

* * *

**Y el poni morado se comió el duende mientras que el cacahuate klentonio comía sopa para escaparse del gusano volador… *)-(* **

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
